


Perfect Two

by seungsols



Series: Of Naps and Crayons [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo is the straw to Jeonghan’s berry and he’s just the one that Jeonghan wants to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Two

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by Auburn.

“Here!” Jeonghan smiled as he placed the captain’s hat on his best friend’s head. Jisoo’s eyes disappeared as the hat practically ate the top of his face, making Jeonghan snicker. He lifted it up and nodded. “Yeah, you’d make a good captain!”

He continued to look through the treasure chest full of princess dresses, cowboy hats, and other costumes in the playtime area. Jisoo stood behind him as he adjusted his own hat while looking in the mirror.

“Found it!” Jeonghan exclaimed, turning around with a sailor hat on his head. “I’m your first mate, Yoon Jeonghan!” he stood tall while saluting, making Jisoo giggle and clap happily. Seeing his best friend all giddy made Jeonghan feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

“A-are you sure you want to be the first mate?” Jisoo asked, playing with his fingers as he shuffled his feet together.

“You were my sidekick when I was the hero last week!” Jeonghan replied as he continued to dig around in the chest. His head popped up and he turned to look behind. “We take turns!” 

Jisoo nodded as he sat down on the floor, criss-cross with his hands in his lap as he kept admiring the authoritative hat on in the mirror again. “Maybe next time, we can be princes!” And he brings his knees up and tucks them into his chest as he starts humming. “Ah, but we only have one prince uniform.. so one of us has to be the princess.”

Jeonghan pulled out the captain’s jacket as he crawled over to Jisoo and draped it around his back. He leaned back and smiled. “There, now you’re the captain!”

This is how most of their days at school went. It was a simple time when they didn’t need to memorize multiplications tables, weren’t forced to learn how to write cursive, and didn’t have to write down several essays in every class. It was a time of playing, colouring, snacking, and napping. An ideal life for most younger children.

Preschool was where the two met. Jisoo clung to his mother’s leg as he stepped into the classroom where he would spend his first years at school. It was a bit intimidating, especially for such a small, shy, and easily frightened boy. He almost cried when his teacher crouched down with him as he waved to his mother.

He sat next to Jeonghan during circle time. A friendly smile and a gentle greeting made Jisoo warm up to him a bit. Fortunately, the two were desk mates as well. It put Jisoo’s heart at ease as he started to get to know Jeonghan a bit better.

“My hair’s pretty long,” Jeonghan pointed out as he brushed his bangs out of his face, “but I don’t mind! My mommy thinks I look cute and my daddy said it makes me look chic!” And he gives Jisoo a wide grin, one that’s contagious enough to make Jisoo grin himself.

Snack time, they both learned, was their favourite time of the day.

“Ah,” Jeonghan pouted as he looked at the plate that held white bread with peanut butter spread over it.

Jisoo looked over as he was about to eat his bread with grape jelly. “What’s wrong? Do you hate peanut butter.

Jeonghan laughed as he glanced at Jisoo before back at the bread in front of him. “No, it’s just… I like my peanut butter with jelly… especially grape jelly.”

With a warm smile, Jisoo reached over and grabbed Jeonghan’s bread, throwing his friend off guard. Before Jeonghan could say anything, Jisoo laid his bread on top of the jelly bread. Jisoo then ripped the newly-formed sandwich in half and gave it to Jeonghan. “I like peanut butter and jelly too.”

Jisoo’s eye smile was displayed cutely before he took a bite of his sandwich. Jeonghan couldn’t help but snicker at the sight, seeing how adorable his new friend truly was. 

After their first day, the rest of their days went by smoothly as they both looked forward to spending half of their day with each other. Everyday was anew adventure for their young but blossoming friendship. 

Even their teacher saw how close the two had become, devoting every single second, every little activity, with one another. It was rather cute, even their parents thought so as they arranged playdates outside of school.

However, nothing really compared to their little and quiet heart-to-hearts during nap time. While all the other students slept, the two whispered, giggled, and poked at one another. They thought they were very sneaky doing so, knowing that they weren’t allowed to do anything but rest. Their teacher caught onto their schemes, but she turned the shoulder with a smile and let them have their conversations.

“Let’s get married!” Jeonghan whispered as he gave his friend a small smile.

He may be young and might not be able to fully understand what marriage was, but Jisoo blushed and felt his heart beat a bit faster. He looked to see that the teachers weren’t monitoring them. “Are we allowed to do that?”

“I think so!” Jeonghan quietly responded, turning on his side so he was completely facing Jisoo. “I think we have to wait until we’re fifty or something.”

“Fifty?” Jisoo giggled. “We’ll be so old!” He goes on his side just like his long haired friend and smiles. “I guess it’ll be okay though. As long as we’re together, right?”

Jeonghan smiled before yawning and rubbing his eye. “Yeah.” And he reaches over and grabs Jisoo’s hand and slowly closes his eyes. “We’ll always be together.”


End file.
